Together
by Snicker Puff
Summary: Set during Mimi's withdrawal. Written for the fic exchange at rentfichallenge on LJ. Never written this pairing before, so please be gentle. Totally unbetaed. You've been warned!


He could hear her crying. Hear it through the floor. Hear it over the soft notes he was strumming on his guitar. Hear it in the very depths of his heart. It crushed him, yet he couldn't bring himself to go to her. Couldn't bear the sight that he knew would greet him; that he'd seen so many times before.

Roger shifted his body on the tattered couch, turning away from the door to the loft as though that might help drown out Mimi's anguished cries. He ran a hand roughly through his hair, placing his guitar on the floor before dropping his head into his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"Roger!"

His fists clenched in his hair and he squeezed his eyes shut as he willed himself not to move. He'd gone to her before when she called him, only to find that she wasn't looking for comfort, but for a hit. Roger knew how difficult withdrawal could be, knew how strong you had to be, but Mimi… she simply didn't seem to _want_ to stop. That was what hurt him the most.

"Please, Roger!"

Roger's eyes flew open at the desperation in his voice. It cut him to the core, hearing the pain coming from her, yet he still didn't move. His fingers dug into his skull, trying to use the physical pain to override the emotional pain.

"Help me!"

That was it. Roger couldn't stand it any longer. He jumped up from the couch and moved out of the loft as quickly as he could. Arriving at Mimi's door, he went in without bothering to knock. Eyes darting around the dark apartment, searching for the small form of the woman he loved.

"Mimi," he gasped when he saw her. She had herself wedged into a corner, knees bent up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her. She was staring blankly at something in front of her, rocking gently back and forth, and as Roger crept closer, his eyes widened at the object on the floor.

Mimi's needle.

The needle was cracked and broken, its contents spilt on the floor. It looked as though it had been crushed; shattered under her foot. As Roger's eyes moved between the syringe and Mimi's huddled body, he felt a surge of hope well up inside him. Maybe this time. Maybe.

Roger moved to her, sitting on the floor beside her and pulling her into his lap. He stroked her damp hair, pulling it away from her face so he could place gentle kisses on her temple. Gradually she stopped rocking, turning her head slightly to face him.

"Roger?" she asked, voice little more than a whisper.

Roger wrapped his arms tightly around her, running his hands up and down her arms to try to calm her.

"It's me, baby," he breathed.

Mimi looked up at Roger with an expression that bordered on wonderment and she reached up to touch his face, as though she needed to touch him before she could believe he was really there. As she stroked his cheek with a shaky hand, silent tears began to stream down her face and Roger quickly brought his own hands up to brush them away.

"Shh," he said quietly, gazing into her eyes, "It's okay, Mimi. I'm here now."

"I – I didn't think you…" her voice trailed off, lost in a sob and she turned away from him, looking back to her shattered needle. "I broke it," she said in a childlike voice.

"I know. And I'm so proud of you."

They stayed like that for a long while, Mimi wrapped in Roger's arms, feeling grounded for the first time since her last hit three days before. Roger held her close, whispering to her, how proud he was, how strong she was, telling her how much he loved her.

Roger's voice trailed off and they sat in silence, Mimi feeling more comfort and peace just from Roger's presence, from his strong arms around her. Finally, she spoke.

"Please stay."

Roger nodded, shifting her in his lap so she was facing him, straddling him. Taking her face in his hands, he promised, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you through this Mimi. I love you."

Mimi smiled faintly, leaning in to kiss him. She tried not to think about how many times he'd said that before, then left when she needed him most; when she was most tempted by her needle. But now, the needle was gone. It couldn't tempt her any longer. She could do this. She truly believed it, for the first time. She could do this, with Roger by her side.

Roger returned her kiss, tenderly. For the first time since he'd met Mimi, he felt like she'd truly taken the first step toward getting clean. His heart swelled with love for her and he knew that this time, she could do it. She could do it, and he'd stay by her side every step of the way.

The lovers held each other close, all through the night, a sense of peace settling between them. They could do this. Together.


End file.
